


Just A Kiss

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke feels, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, feels., post 6x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: The Children Of Gabriel find Gabriel’s settlement in the woods, wanting to get back their prisoners of Bellamy and Clarke.In a quick turn of events, Gabriel informs them of a cabin that’s a short distance away.When they’re alone, feelings are unavoidable. Especially after his outburst of emotion when he thought he lost the woman standing in front of him, Bellamy is starting to realize why he said what he said.





	1. Just A Touch Of The Fire Burning So Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in my notes on my phone and I couldn’t get enough, and I had to write bellarke’s first kiss after that glory of a last scene in 6x10! Enjoy <3

It was Bellamy’s first time on a motorcycle. He didn’t have time to object once Gabriel and Octavia started to fight off the people who had taken him and Clarke prisoner in the cave.

_Clarke_. She was alive. He had saved her, and he finally had her back. He was relieved, but his hands would start to shake when he remembered how broken he was just a few hours ago. He was so close to losing her forever, to watch her body lose color and be forced away from her. The thought of losing her, it consumed him into a feeling he never felt before.

Bellamy broke a piece of his heart that already belonged to Clarke, and gave it to her. With a breath passing his lips and into her lungs, she awoke and he was seconds away from breaking down completely. His body in shock, his heart torn and pounding against his chest.

It had exhausted him. To lose a piece of himself so quickly and regain it in an instant, so he could only imagine how difficult it was for Clarke.

  
He wanted to tell her how he felt about her. He wanted to explain how he meant every word, that he couldn’t lose her. Again. He needed her by his side, and it took him a near death experience to realize that he could never live without her.

  
Speaking of Clarke, she had been mumbling navigations against Bellamy’s backside for the last few minutes. Gabriel had directed them towards a cabin before they left, screaming that it wasn’t far from his settlement. They would be safe for now, as they were instructed to wait for him to return.

Bellamy knew that they couldn’t afford to go slow, however the engine was loud and the ground was rocky and far from smooth—so naturally, he was paranoid that something would happen to Clarke. His heart pounding against his chest, not only for the fear of something going wrong, but for the feeling of her arm sneaking around his waist to pull herself closer as she adjusted behind him.

_She’s never done that_. But to be fair she has never ridden on the back of a motorcycle with him so the feeling was new for the both of them.

He could faintly hear Clarke lift the mask of her helmet, trying her best to raise her voice. “Sorry, I wanted to get comfortable.”

“It’s fine,” Bellamy says, and it’s such a quick response since he doesn’t think twice. “Do whatever you have to do, as long as you’re okay.”

As if he would ever need an apology for wanting to be close to her.

“Are you good back there?” He turns his head to the side asks her softly, he uncurls one of his hands to press on the breaks just in case.

  
He would drop anything to make sure she felt comfortable, to make sure that she was cared for.

“Doing good,” She said and he feels like he could breathe.

“Where’s the cabin? Do you see anything?” Bellamy says aloud, looking around as the bike comes to a stop. He lets the weight of the bike fall on his leg when he puts his foot on the ground.

Taking off his helmet, he tries not to smile when Clarke doesn’t try to break away from him.

  
“Gabriel said it was close,” She questioned him lightly. “I trust him.”

  
It makes the two of them.

  
Then he spots it. A small house made of wood that sat a few yards away. It blended with the color of the trees so he couldn’t see it at first.

  
From the corner of her eye, she follows his gaze.

  
“Let’s go.” She states, and adjusts her helmet again.

It makes Bellamy smile this time, not holding back from asking, “Is that helmet too big on you?”

Clarke’s voice is muffled with the mask covering her mouth. “If I say yes would you let me take it off?”

  
It was a tease, a test of how far he was willing to protect her mixed in. He shook his head immediately, they may be close to the cabin but he didn’t want to risk anything happening to her. Not when he’s with her.

  
“No, I wouldn’t.” His voice goes softer as he revived the engine again, his heart a second away from imploding with love and admiration for the girl sat behind him. He says, “We’re almost there, can you deal with it?”

  
“I fell in the woods with Josephine when we were fighting for mind control,” The way Clarke says her name, like she was distant and locked in her memory. “I know where I’m going this time, and I’m with you. I could deal with anything.”

  
Bellamy swallows. “I’ll catch you if you fall, remember that.” A promise that he would never forget. He always had her back, he would always pick her up if she fell down.

Clarke squeezed his torso, “I won’t forget.”

  
**“You’re my family too. I promise I’ll never forget that again“**

  
The conversation ringing in his ears as he fights back words he shouldn’t say. Not yet.

  
When they get to the cabin, Bellamy is the one to get off first and watch as Clarke takes off her helmet. Her delicate hands were still pale, as they shook holding the helmet to her chest.

  
His brows furrowed, “You’re okay, I got you.” Bellamy sets his own to hang on the handles, as he reached for Clarke’s hands.

“It’s nothing,” She swore by the idea that she was fine. That she didn’t need help, or didn’t need to be held to remind herself that she’s alive and well. (Something Bellamy would not mind doing for her) She shuts her eyes with the light shining around her and squeezed his hand. “Can we go inside?”

  
Her voice makes him melt. Yet anticipate the worst.

  
Was she feeling okay?

  
Was he riding too fast?

  
“It’s not on you, Bellamy.” Clarke said with assurance. He knew exactly what she meant, she leaned into his body as he got closer to help her off the bike. “It’s on me.”

  
“It’s _not_ on you, either.” Bellamy fought her reasoning. “It was Russel.” 

  
“I was careless and didn’t pay—“

  
He cuts her off, his hand cupping her cheek so she would look up at him and they take a breath at the same time. Bellamy felt the pain of losing her in that moment. It came rushing back in waves, uncontrollable amounts of regret and longing for her.

His thumb caressed under her sunken eyes, “You’re a fighter, I told you that and you fought. You fought to survive Clarke; and that’s something to be proud of. I’m proud of you.”

  
_I can’t lose you again_. 

  
Is what he really wants to say.

  
Clarke keeps quiet, her lip caught between her teeth as she nods and breaks away from his hold to walk into the cabin. It leaves him at a loss for words, weren’t they okay? It scared him that he crossed a boundary. A boundary that he’s always felt never existed between them, not unless—

  
“Clarke?” He called out after her, running up the few steps that lead into the cabin. He couldn’t let her walk away, he wouldn’t let her stay closed off. Not anymore. Not when his heart is on his sleeve seen by two other people, and especially not when Clarke has it in her hands. 

  
“No— _no_.” He says, his feet coming to a halt once he sees her leaning over a table with her hands keeping her upright. She’s doing this to ignore her feelings for him, feelings that he knows she has. “Don’t do this, Clarke.”

  
She sniffled, and his hands ache to reach out for her in the small distance between them. In the middle of the room was a desk table, and a cot that sat in the corner. If this place had anyone living in here, most of the furniture was long gone.

  
They were surrounded by silence. 

  
“When Josephine first took over my body,” Clarke began, filling the room with her voice. It caught Bellamy off guard, having shut the door behind him. She adjusted her stance with her back faced away from him, “I was _so_ scared. I remember thinking of you, and then you gave up on me to make a deal to save the others.”

  
A pause, as Bellamy gasps for air.

  
That didn’t happen, he wants to shout.

Clarke _didn’t_ know how wrecked he had truly been, how close he was to choking Murphy because he betrayed her, how fast he could agree to do anything _else_ that got her back to him. 

  
“That didn’t happen,” He argued, and he emphasized. “Clarke, I never did that. I only agreed to deal after I realized it would give me more time with Russel to figure out how to save you. I knew you were alive, and you told me—“

  
He gets cut off, “You saw my message the first time?”

  
That’s what makes her turn around to face him, and the sight breaks him inside. Her eyes red, a tear staining her cheek.

“I was looking at every part of you when Josephine would walk into a room, Clarke.” He strides to her, his lower lip beginning to tremble. “I could never forget about you, I had to figure out how to get you back.”

  
“The others were in trouble, and you stayed to get me to Gabriel.” She shakes her head, glad to have been wrong all along. Josephine was messing with her brain, and she couldn’t believe it.

Bellamy pulls her to his body, fully aware of the consequences of how close he was allowing Clarke into his space. Of how far she already dove her way into his heart, his head, and everything in-between. “You’re a fool if you think I wouldn’t do that.”

  
“Get away, Bellamy.” She pleaded as he wouldn’t stop touching her, his hand was soft against her cheek wiping away her tears. When she shuts her eyes, all Clarke could see was the look of relief on his face when she took her first breath. It’s too much to handle. “ _Please_ , I can’t do this anymore.”

  
“Do what?,” He whispered. His head lowers, their foreheads touching and he feels like he can’t breathe anymore. He remembers that he breathed into her lungs, a breath of a fresh air, and in better circumstances, the kiss of life. He wants that. He wants to—“Did I do something? Was it what I said to you earlier?”

  
He had too many questions, and no answers.

  
He needs answers.

  
“You’re with....” Her words are mumbled and he cant understand all of them. “I can’t, we—“

  
He shifts on the balls of his feet, staring at her in awe while wanting clarification. “You have to speak up, what are you saying Clarke?.”

  
“I need you, Bellamy.” Her voice cracked with eyes ablaze with colors of the ocean and he could see the one thing she wanted to get across in her expression.

  
_Wishing_. The hope in her eyes, it was blinding. 

  
Something breaks inside him, his hands itching to touch her skin and tell her everything would be alright. To tell her that they could be together now, but that was the issue. They’ve been through so much together, how would he survive without the other if anything happened.

  
In the past, it was easier. They would dance on the line between being friends, to leaders and having a desperation for each-other’s company. They had wars to fight, people to save, and hearts to mend from what they’ve done to the other.

  
They never had time.

  
If Bellamy and Clarke got together finally, the world wouldn’t rejoice. It would throw more obstacles and tear them apart, their love unstoppable.

  
But that’s the thing. Their love was real, and alive after years of neglecting how he felt. Clarke finally admitted it to him, and he could only whimper in a shaky voice.

  
He wanted her, he needed her right back.

  
“ _Clarke_ ,” He whispered, his throat was burning. It was like the atmosphere had changed between them to become thicker, her hand coming up to clutch at his jacket to keep him from doing anything more as her eyes shut so tight that they creased at the sides.

  
He was drowning fast in impossible seas. Bellamy couldn’t get out, he never had been able to leave her.

  
“I don’t want to ruin your relationship, Bellamy.” She admitted with her jaw tight. “It’s the last thing I want to do to you, after everything you’ve been through. Echo is,” Clarke paused to open her eyes, fighting herself to be honest. Bellamy strokes the blonde hair away from her face, and hooked it behind her ear. She flinched, “She’s your girlfriend, and I’m not.”

  
_Echo_. He thinks back to the times where she helped him get through his darkest days, how her comfort was what he sought after. Forgiveness was powerful, he’s always known that. In a time where Bellamy felt like he had no one, he had someone who understood making tough decisions that impact the people you love. She was loyal, she still is, and Bellamy will always love her. They were family, and nothing would change that. He could depend on her every single time, her affection was something he craved. When he realized Earth was so different, that Clarke had changed...he held onto that sense of familiarity.

  
It felt like everything had changed. His relationships, his sister, his friends. But right now, after the intense last couple of days of saving the girl he would do anything for, Bellamy realizes that he can’t live without Clarke. He meant every word back in Gabriel’s settlement, his heart was half of her’s and he would do whatever it takes to have Clarke in his sights. To make sure she’s still breathing when she stops, and to give him hope for something beautiful.

  
Clarke has to know that.

  
“I’m sorry,” Her hand comes up to rest on his shoulder, fingers curling into his hair. “I’m _so_ —“ Her words get cut off with her own sobs, as Bellamy has stayed silent her entire confession of feelings.

She pulls away from him in shock, missing his warmth immediately as she tries to navigate around him while trying to cover her face.

  
Bellamy wouldn’t let her.

  
“Let me go outside,” She begged.

  
Bellamy didn’t say anything, only outstretching his arm to the left and grabbing her by the waist to pull her back into his chest. Their breaths mingling together, and he would kiss her if he had the courage. He would kiss her senseless, but he doesn’t do it yet.

  
First, he needs to talk.

  
“You heard me before, Clarke.” He said, sighing when she won’t look up at him. “I said that I need you, that I’m not letting you go. I meant all of it.” He caressed her chin, tilting her head upright so he could look into her eyes and with a deep breath, he spoke. “ _I need you_.” In every way.

  
“We always have.” She managed to smile. “But, if I continue, you have to promise you won’t hate me.”

  
“I could never hate you, Clarke.”

  
She steps back and grabs his hands and when they lock gazes, “I don’t need you only because we have our friends to save.” She breathes out deeply like it was the first burden off of her chest. With that realization in mind, it makes his fingers go numb in her hands.

She was—“I need you because I want you, Bellamy. I need you because I lo...”

  
She bites her tongue hard, fear getting the best of her. Bellamy leans forward, pressing his mouth to her forehead and giving her a kiss right below her crown.

  
His heart is bursting, his body is warm with her confession coursing through his veins like wildfire. “You could say it, _please_ , please say it to me.” He was pleading to her like it was the last thing he would ever ask of her. 

  
“Bellamy, I _loved_ you.” She whispered barely audible. Her hands on his chest to lightly push him away from her space. “I never stopped, and after all I went through with Josephine and her love for Gabriel...She did everything for him. She turned him into a prime so that they could live forever.” The memory of the woman inside her head was making her shoulders tense. “And I did everything to get back to you.”

  
“Clarke; if I didn’t,” Bellamy looks up at the ceiling to avoid a tear from falling down his cheek. If he didn’t have to talk to Echo, he would’ve done everything in his power to console her and tell her that she was loved. That he loved her back. She seemed to understand, so he doesn’t bother to finish the sentence. “You came back, and the first thing you wanted to see was me?”

  
“It’s what kept me going, you saved me after Praimfaya and you kept me alive inside my mind space. _God_ , Bellamy you’re it for me.” She shakes her head in disbelief. “But it’s stupid now, because you don’t—“

  
“I would kiss you right now,” He blurted. His eyes narrowed down at her as he made a point to flicker to her lips, the same ones he blew a puff of air into. “I would tell you the things I know you wanted to hear from me right now, and every last emotion I’ve felt for you these past six years.”

  
“But, you have to fix things. You have a girlfriend in Sanctum, one who’s our friend.” She frowned, more tears pooling in her eyes.

  
Bellamy frowned once she tried to move away again, not knowing what to do next. He didn’t want to let her go, not like this.

  
“You know, I love you right?” He said with a gentle tone. “I always have, and you have to understand that the bond we share together is what saved you today, and it’s what saved me six years ago when I lost you.”

  
“Bellamy, you shouldn’t of said that.”

  
“Why not?,” He paused. “It’s true.”

  
“Because you can’t tell me how you feel and it’s heartbreaking,” Clarke clutched her hands to her chest and he could see the years of loneliness and bad memories that flash in her eyes. It makes him ache, “I can’t hold you the way I want to hold you, I can’t tell you how much you mean to me without wanting to do much more than staring at your face like you’re something I’ll never have.”

  
“You have me.” He sharply points out to her, voice raising to match her ranting. “You always had me.”

  
“You aren’t mine, Bellamy!”

  
Bellamy doesn’t know what to say, his lips dying to speak but his heart wants more. He runs a hand through his hair, the nerves of what he’s about to do are settled deep in his stomach.

  
He can’t.

  
He won’t.

  
He _wants_ to.

  
He _needs_ to.

  
Bellamy grabs Clarke by the shoulders, pulling himself into her space and listened carefully for her short intake of breath. Her eyes are wide as she stared at him, hand clutching to his wrist for support of her shock.

  
“I can’t kiss you,” He starts. “But I want you to know that my feelings are real and I need time to sort things out with Echo.” His eyes are roaming her face as he speaks, he recognizes the freckle above her lip and her long eyelashes. She was everything to him.

  
“Bellamy.” Her voice low.

  
It was a warning, but he didn’t want to hear it. His lips find the edge of her mouth, pressing lightly to give him the satisfaction of being with a girl he’s dreamed of having since he was a child. This type of love was once in a lifetime, that transcends time and space. If he knew a life without Clarke, he knew he didn’t want to do it again.

She froze, as he moved on to pecking her cheek with a harder press of his lips—he did that, and she turned into a mess of emotions. Tears beginning to fall, and all she could do was hope that Bellamy was giving her a promise and not a goodbye.

  
As if he could read her mind, he pulls away from her and her skin feels like it’s on fire. His lips burn with the intensity of the situation, “I’m not leaving you again.”

  
Clarke touched her cheek, “Why?” She was referring to the kiss, the biggest tease she’s ever had with someone she loved. 

  
“A confirmation.” He said. “To know that I’m doing the real thing when the time is ready.”

“We never have time.” She reminded them both, wiping her face of the tears that fell when he moved away.

  
A single knock on the door brings them both back into the real world, and they recognize the voice of Octavia.

Bellamy squeezes her hand and kisses her wrist as he brings it to his mouth. It was out of his control, the amount of affection he wanted to show her. He was staying strong though, voice filled with certainty. “Then we make some.”


	2. The One I Was Waiting For My Whole Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy, Clarke, Gabriel and Octavia are found by the Children Of Gabriel and they only want Clarke (formally known as Josephine to them).
> 
> Clarke wakes up in a storage bunker without Bellamy, coming to the realization that she’s the target and not Josephine. 
> 
> Bellamy won’t lose her again. So he saves her for a second time, and their first actual kiss follows.

It happened slowly.

Clarke wakes up, immediately hissing in pain as her wrists get tied tighter behind her back. She doesn’t have time to figure where exactly she was as the room was dimly lit. Even with minimal light, her eyes needed time to adjust. She was surrounded by metal crates and the smell reminded her of the cave that the Children Of Gabriel had brought her to previously.

  
_Wait_. The cave, was she back? It didn’t make sense. 

  
“Bellamy?” She calls out, her brain starts to wake up and she remembered that he was the last person she saw. He had his arm stretched out to negotiate against Gabriel’s wishes, and keep people away from her. He was the more diplomatic one nowadays.

  
Clarke rattled her restraints, realizing she was stuck to one spot. Luckily they gave her a chair this time, and the silence was what scared her the most. Wasn’t the universe tired of putting her in dangerous situations?

  
Apparently not.

  
“Don’t worry, Josephine” A voice attempting to be soothing had made her jump. She tried to turn as best she could, wanting to know who had spoken. “We’ll make sure to kill you this time.”

  
_The Children Of Gabriel_. 

They still think she’s Josephine.

  
They had caught her.

It was the first thing that came to her mind, “Where’s Bellamy?” She was so worried, not being able to hide it. “Is he safe?”

  
She was glad to have confessed her feelings beforehand, to have gotten that last special moment with him. She would die an accidental death and he wouldn’t have to see it, for some reason, it brought her peace.

  
Something she thought she’d never have.

  
She’s escaped death one too many times, it made sense that she would go like this. 

  
“The man who tried to protect you?” The voice behind her replied, and she took a breath. “They went back Sanctum to regroup with the rest of his people. It was too dangerous for us to stay around so we took you and left.”

  
“Why take me when you know I’m not the real person you’re after? You should find comfort in knowing that she’s gone for good.” Clarke responded, brows furrowed. 

  
They must’ve known that she wasn’t Josephine anymore, the snark in her voice was gone and she wasn’t nearly as annoying as the last time she was in this situation.

  
The person who was talking to her had finally revealed themselves, a young man with blonde hair that covered his eyes. He had on the black cape that she had seen most of the other followers wear, a clear statement that he was one of them.

“We can’t risk you finding your way back to Sanctum,” The young man described, his daunting stare directed at Clarke. “If Russel finds out you’re still alive, he would most likely put the chip back into you.”

  
She had to look away, the realization of everything she had worked so hard to overcome for it _not_ to pay off—it shook her to her core. Was this how it really ends for her?

“I’m sorry it had to be you, I truly am.”

“So let me go.” If only it was that simple, she thought. 

  
“I could tell that the man that fought so hard for you, the one who I personally sedated,” He took pride in that fact in his grin. A surge of anger rising in Clarke’s chest, her hands try to fight against the restraints to show her emotion. “He cares about you, and I feel bad that I’m taking you away from him.” It was all like one sick joke to him.

  
_He cared about you_. She repeated. 

  
“If you’re gonna kill me, just do it.” If she couldn’t see Bellamy one last time, she would rather be dead than waiting for him to get her. Clarke slumped in defeat against the chair, closing her eyes.

  
She thinks of Bellamy’s lips on her’s.

  
She thinks of his gentle words, his soft touches, she had him so close in her grasp. They got ripped away from each other as soon as they confessed their feelings.

It was unfair. 

  
“Not yet.” The man exclaimed, his voice rough. “We wait for the signal from one of my men who followed your friends back to sanctum. Then, once we get intel that Russel found out his daughter was dead, we take you out.”

  
Clarke shakes her head as she tries her best to remind them, “I’m not Josephine, I’m not a prime.”

“You’re still the one with black blood but I’m just being polite here,” He tilted his head as if he was curious. “What’s your name?” As if Clarke would lie in a situation like this, where everything is on the line. “Your real name?”

  
“Clarke.” She said simply, deflated and hopeless. 

  
She’s been fighting all her life.

  
She doesn’t want to do it anymore.

  
Not when she could let fate take it’s course. Maybe it was her time now, and she’s okay with that.

  
There’s one person she’d wish was here with her right now, the one person who would take away the worry and anticipation.

  
Bellamy.

  
The man she loves.

* * *

“Bellamy, you need to calm down.”

  
It was the wrong thing to say, Murphy realized as Bellamy stood up abruptly and slammed his hand against the nearest wall. “Calm down? You want me to _calm down_ , Murphy? When Clarke is gone and I just fucking got her back.”

The medical office was too small for his burst of emotions.

  
This throat was strained, the initial shock of knowing he didn’t have Clarke by his side was at a high. He couldn’t focus, he could only think about her. _Bellamy had her in his arms_. He had already lost count of how many times he’s screamed or called out to Gabriel with threats.

  
Bellamy turned to Gabriel, who was lying down next to Octavia. Both of them still recovering from the sedative dart that got shot into their necks.

“It’s your fault,” He accused the other man, his words venomous and hateful. His eyes filling with angry tears, and his vision was becoming blurry. “They’re your people! They follow _you_.”

  
“I had no idea they were going to find us, they made that discovery on their own.” Gabriel tried his best to keep calm, voice less aggressive but still sharp. “I haven’t told anyone my real name in years, the followers have grown to have a mind of their own.”

  
Bellamy knew he was right, he couldn’t blame anyone. He should’ve known that they would get caught at some point, the tension unresolved from the moment he ran after Clarke in the opposite direction from the caves.

  
It broke his heart to think that something bad was happening to her. She’s been through so much, she didn’t deserve this.

She never deserved this life. 

  
His eyes roam to find Echo’s, her arm in a sling to recover from her hostage situation with a man named Ryker. A person he’s never met, but immediately hates. They already talked about their relationship, as she couldn’t stand to see Bellamy so shaken up over the loss of Clarke yet again.

  
It was mutual. Echo recognized the bond between Bellamy and Clarke and knows how special they are to each other. She didn’t deny it when he asked, she felt a genuine remorse for her supposed death because she at least, at the end of the day, wanted to be friends with the woman who saved her life. Who gave her a chance when nobody else would.

  
She loved Bellamy. She always will, and if their romantic relationship was over so that she could watch him be happy with someone else, then she would always have him as family. She never had a family, she lost it at a young age, and Bellamy made her feel like she was important.

That’s what mattered.

  
They ended on good terms, and she would do anything to help him get Clarke back. It’s what a good friend would do, what family does for eachother.

  
With one look, Bellamy remembers that talk that took place an hour ago.

  
He needed comfort, he needs to get through this. His heart feels tired with the same thing over and over, not wanting to lose Clarke again. He could make himself sick just thinking about how many times he’s lost her.

  
He can’t go through that again.

  
Bellamy needs to get to Clarke, and keep her in his arms forever.

“I need—” He starts to say, his mind working too fast to think of a plan was making it hard to speak. He hoped that something would just come to him, “I need to find her, we have to get her back.”

  
“The cave where they took you last time, where was it?” It was Echo who asked.

  
Bellamy ran his hands in his hair to try and remember, then rubbing at his face.

  
“It wasn’t that far deep into the forest from the control tower of the outer shield.” He responded. It made him feel glad that he remembered, but he also tried to figure out how long it took him to get there by foot. If he ran to the cave, would it be faster?

  
It was his only option.

  
Gabriel only took one bike, as some guards from Sanctum had saw them unconscious in the woods as they looked for Josephine and brought them back here.

  
“Good, so if we leave now we could make it there in less than an hour.”

  
Murphy adds on, “Why can’t we use the bikes?”

  
Bellamy shook his head, “There isn’t enough for everyone, I’m sure once sanctum realizes that multiple motor bikes are missing they would come out searching for us.”

  
“It’s for a good reason, though. We need to get Clarke back.” Murphy frowned: it seemed like he had started to care about Clarke again. Which Bellamy didn’t question, because he knew how it felt to be blinded by deals that felt too good to be true. One look across the room, at his little sister who he would’ve done anything for at one point in his life, and it’s proven. (He was still hurt by his actions, but nothing would knock off his priority list right in that moment)

  
“Don’t you think I know that?” Bellamy turns to him, he locked eyes with his friend. “I’m dying to just go out there and find her.”

  
“What’s holding us back? Let’s just go now.” Echo interrupted them, hand on her belt as she reached for a knife in her holster that previously held her bow. She could see the desperation in Bellamy’s every word. 

  
“ _Wait_ ,” Gabriel spoke with a cracked voice, and everyone stopped to look at him. “If they took her to the cave where they’ve killed dozens of other primes, I know where it is.” Bellamy’s heart wants to burst, finally some hope to hold onto. But, Gabriel frowns with his next words. “And they won’t take her there.”

  
“What do you mean?” Bellamy’s blood ran cold. He felt frozen in one place, that was the one place he could think of.

  
Gabriel sits up, rubbing at his temples. “They know how you look like Bellamy. They saw you freak out over losing her, _what_? Like three times already.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Not to mention, they also had you prisoner too.”

  
It clicks, and Bellamy lets out a huff of frustration. “So they’ll know that I’ll come for her where they last saw me.”

  
“However,” The ends of Gabriel’s mouth turned upright into the best smile he could manage. “I was also the founder of the camp in the outskirts of the shield, they have a underground bunker that they use to store their supplies. It’s also where a majority of them go to hide from Sanctum guards when things get bad out there.”

  
“Like after the eclipse?” Murphy asked softly.

  
Gabriel turned to him and nods.

  
“Can you walk?” Bellamy asks suddenly, eyes wide with his attention on Gabriel. When he shakes his head, he asks another question. “You can’t ride either?”

  
“Where are you going with this Bellamy?” Echo asked; impatiently.

  
“Tell me where it is.” He demanded although it wasn’t a threat, but the biggest tip he’s gotten about his surroundings the entire conversation.

  
He was grateful.

  
He also didn’t have time to spare.

* * *

Clarke was getting restless. Her arms were aching with staying locked behind her back for so long, wanting to stretch desperately.

Her worry had kicked in, she had no idea what was taking so long. She was sure that Bellamy had already woken up in Sanctum, and it made me wonder if Russel had any reaction to Josephine’s death. If he had truly become ruthless and forgotten about his morals.

  
She was anticipating the worst as always. Counting down minutes until her possible execution, having been in this situation too many times before. She’s awaited death to no prevail and sometimes, in moments where she didn’t have anything to believe in, she wished it would just happen.

  
Clarke was fighting the wave of sadness that threatened to take over her once she thought about Bellamy.

  
He told her that he couldn’t lose her again, and for the second time in less than a month, he’s had to lose her twice. His heart was so big, so full of love and appreciation for those he cared about. She couldn’t imagine him breaking just because of her.

  
Because it would break _her_.

  
She’s been fighting back tears since she woke up an hour ago, trying to keep her show of emotions at a controllable rate. Crying got her absolutely nowhere, it wouldn’t work when the people who want her dead believe that her execution would bring them justice and equality.

  
Her ears perk up to a conversation that’s happening outside her door, from harsh whispering to loud screaming that makes her flinch. She was left alone a while ago, having no desire to speak to people who want to kill her. The change of surroundings had kept her alert in these times where every move was crucial. 

  
Now she was carefully listening to the chaos that seemed to unfold outside her door. She hears a latch door open, and multiple gun shots firing. 

  
She closes her eyes when she hears the groan of someone getting thrown outside the door, wondering if the person died.

  
Was there a battle? A betrayal? She hoped it was someone who came to save her. She had only wanted to see _one_ person—

  
Clarke shakes her head back and forth to rid herself of the hope building in her chest, and she hears screaming. More battle cries as sounds of footsteps rush up the makeshift ladder outside the door and up into the world. Whatever was happening, it was outside and for that she was grateful. She wouldn’t have to risk the possibility of getting shot to death, which was nice in times of despair.

  
Suddenly, a few minutes later, it goes quiet.

  
Like nothing ever happened.

  
“ _Clarke_!” A voice called out, an echo in the space she’s in. It was loud and like heaven to her ears. She immediately knows who it is. “Clarke, are you in there?”

  
_Bellamy_.

  
She cries out joyfully, the surprise of hearing his voice was enough to make the words get stuck in her throat. (The worst timing, she would add)

  
Clarke shakes her head at herself and takes a deep breath, hoping this wasn’t a dream.

“Bellamy?” She yelled, praying that it was loud enough so that he would hear her. _He was here_. 

She just had to see him.

  
“Bellamy, I’m here!” She adds on, her wrists fighting against the restraints and she’s so filled with adrenaline that she doesn’t feel pain.

  
She holds her breath, tears in her eyes as she hears footsteps running towards her door and she could only watch as the door gets thrown open and that’s when she lets the tears fall down her cheeks.

  
Bellamy’s hand clutched to the door knob, sweat lining his forehead and a pistol in his gun holster, smoking a little from the muzzle.

  
_He fought for her_.

  
“They took you from me,” He says in one breath, his eyes soft as he runs to Clarke. He kneels behind her in a swift motion, untying the rope as carefully as he could. He stops when he hears Clarke wince from his touch.

  
“I didn’t realize how much that hurt.” She said softly, her eyes fluttering. She wouldnt look for his gaze, only down at her lap to ignore his statement.

  
When her hands fall, she immediately brings them to her chest and stretched them out forward.

  
That’s when Bellamy decided that he had enough, he couldn’t do this anymore. He got in front of her and pulled her up into his arms, hand resting on her lower back to keep her steady when he realizes that her legs are shaking. 

Clarke sets her hands on his shoulders to keep her upright, and she locks eyes with him. _Brown meeting blue_. She sighs in disbelief, awe-struck by the man in front of her. 

Bellamy knows she was scared, her fingers digging into his jacket as her body tried to get used to standing after sitting for so long. He wishes he could protect her from anything, but he’s also thankful for being with her in this moment. 

She made it back into his arms, and that’s all he wants. _He only wants her_. 

“You okay?” Bellamy whispered, grabbing her elbows and being aware for the raw skin on her wrists. How long had she been fighting them? She nods, and he leans forward until their foreheads touch together. He restated his question, into a few words he’d never get tired of saying. 

“You’re okay, Clarke.” He assured with a smile. 

“I didn’t want to die, Bellamy.” She said with a hiccup, emotions getting the best of her. Her arms that held onto his shoulders, dropped to her sides, realizing that the urge to give up was so strong before. If she didn’t have him, nothing was worth the fight. “I thought you weren’t coming back for me and—“ 

Bellamy cuts her off, and for the first time ever, he uses his lips and not his words. The only way to fix a troubled heart was by filling it with love, and there was no way he was going to hold off for so long. He had his opportunity to show how much he cared, and this was his shot. _He’s taking it_. He cups her face in his hands, taking his time to breathe her into his lungs as she froze with the contact. 

His lips were delicate, putting just the amount of pressure to send his heart on fire and feel the softness that met him in return. He thinks of pulling away, a minor thought in the back of his head, but once he pulls back enough to feel the ghost of her lips—Clarke _pulls_ him back in for more and she’s meeting him halfway with the same gentle pecks that drove him crazy. Her hand grips his shoulder, the shock finally wearing off as she navigates her way blindly into the crook of his neck to rest her hand. 

Meanwhile, Bellamy was trying to conserve his air supply as he didn’t want this kiss to end. Before she pulled him back to meet her lips, he watched as her eyes fluttered closed and his chest wanted to explode in nerves, but most of all, _love_. 

He pulls away first, tearing himself apart from her mouth like it physically pained him to stop. His hands were mindlessly tangled in her hair, as he cradled the back of her head. 

Bellamy couldn’t help himself as he pecked her lips one more time, his chest caving heavily as he tried to regain his breath. Clarke was the same, as she looked to the floor and giggled. _She giggled_. 

Bellamy felt so many things in that moment.

He tilted her head up to meet his gaze as his tone is playful, “What’s so funny?” He was so entranced by her beauty, by her strength, by her _everything_. 

“It’s not funny,” She said seriously, but then her hand moves from his neck to cup his cheek and she won’t stop touching him. “I’ve been waiting to do that, since you got back all those years ago.”

“We have a lot of time to make up for, don’t we?” Bellamy teased, kissing the center of her forehead as he closed his eyes to take it all in. _He just kissed Clarke_. 

“We shouldn’t be spending time in here when there’s a world out there we need to explore,” She said, but she grins wide so that her dimple shows. “And a world to save.” 

“Together?” Bellamy asks but already knows the answer, his voice barely a whisper as he leans in to kiss her on the lips again. It would be a problem, the whole ‘not being to kiss her all the time’ thing. He’s waited so long, and now he finally has her. 

Her eyes narrow up at him, taking a second to take in the moment as well. She wants to cherish this just as much as he does, as they began the start of new beginnings. She nods her head, grabs his hand that caresses her right cheek and squeezes his fingers just as their lips meet for a third time. 

She doesn't let him go far, pulling back for just a second. He takes a breath, preparing himself for what’s to come and waits patiently for her to speak. 

Clarke only says one word, and it’s the perfect way to remind them both how far they’ve gotten in life. How it was possible to survive for this long, to remember how they never gave up on eachother. 

She had pulled away a centimeter from his mouth, his breath tickling her nose and she sees stars of wonder and light in Bellamy’s eyes. “Together.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! it’s been crazy with all the love I’ve gotten for this totally spur of the moment fic so thank youuuuu <3


End file.
